1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to an underwater pressure regulator for divers and, more in particular, relates to a first stage, oil-filled pressure regulator which is sealed by an oil reservoir within the regulator system, the reservoir responding to water pressure via a rubber diaphragm which flexes in response to ambient water pressure and thereby adjusts the secondary pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional first stage regulators of the piston-type, typically, incorporate high and low pressure chambers and inlets and outlets associated with these chambers, the inlets being coupled to a tank and the outlets being connected to the second stage regulator. Conventional first stage regulators maintain the secondary pressure at a set level above ambient pressure by allowing water to flow into the regulator and act upon a moveable piston or diaphragm.
Although these first stage pressure regulators operate satisfactorily, they are prone to freezing and contamination of the moveable piston or diaphragm from adverse environmental conditions.